


Too Friendly

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one ever gets friendly with El Dragón, and he really hates that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Friendly

El Dragón was **angry**. El Dragón felt a strong feeling of displeasure at the situation he had found himself in. However, it was all his own **fault**. He only had himself to blame.

Atom and Flash were very **friendly** towards each other. They showed a great amount of affection towards each other. El Dragón thought that they were a bit too **friendly** towards each other.

El Dragón **envied** Atom and Flash. He felt resentment towards them because they had something he didn't. So he **paid** a bad man to catch them both! He gave money to a bad man in return for the bad man catching Atom and Flash. He wanted to catch them so they could not be together.

Unfortunately, Atom and Flash **evaded** capture. They beat the bad man up and put him in jail so that he could not catch them and take them to El Dragón. Then they went home and got very **friendly**. They went home and had hot mansex.

And that made El Dragón very angry.

And that's terrible.


End file.
